Melissa Stahlberger (Psycho Series Character)
Melissa Sherman-Stahlberger (Born in 1962) is the close friend Theresa Abraham-Ridgway and an antagonist throughout the videos. Because of tradition, Melissa is considered aunt to Jeffrey Jr. and Jesse. Biography Before being shown in a video, it is revealed that Melissa had a traumatic relationship with Larry Abraham (which is explained in the LIVING IN THE PAST! video). Melissa can be briefly seen in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving and at the family's lake house in the summer vlogs. It's evident that Melissa is not on board with Jesse filming everything. It's also revealed that she is not in fact Theresa's sister, but a close friend simply considered an aunt. Melissa appeared in the video were Jesse, Terry and Aunt Melissa reacted to 2 Girls, 1 Cup video. This video showed a different side of her personality from what is seen in recent videos. In MOVING IN w/ AUNT MELISSA!, Terry moves into Melissa's house, this is after Larry told Theresa Abraham-Ridgway about the lie Jesse told, making her upset. Personality According to Jesse, Melissa is a kindhearted woman and very likable. She seems to be very modest and nice in the 2 Girls, 1 Cup video reaction. When she is drunk, Melissa has a change of personality, becoming selfish, very feminist and arrogant to others, insulting Jesse, Jeffrey Sr., Larry and Corn, as well as not letting people speak during a conversation. Melissa's shown to be encouraging towards Theresa divorcing Jeffery Sr., thinking him to be a "dick". She is also influencing Terry on her own beliefs to turn against Terry's own son, including encouraging Theresa to be as annoyed as Melissa with Jesse's cameras and his presance. According to her husband George, Melissa tells him little and has even gone as far as to not tell him that Theresa was moving in. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jesse is visibly disliked by Melissa. She states that he acts very immature, and is constantly "whining". She is also very annoyed by his filming. She describes him as a twelve year old child that is not responsible. It is implied that the Jesse and Melissa had a closer relationship in the past. Despite their tense relationship, however, Melissa stands up for Jesse against Jeffery Sr. in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!, though she still comments on how he will become like his father, due to his father's behavior and being around him. The two briefly mended their relationship in NOT MUCH DIFFERENT! when Melissa opened up to Jesse after a heated argument with Uncle George. It's revealed that the reasoning for her brash attitude is to set up a facade to be strong for her friend, Terry. Unfortunately the epiphany was swept under the rug for her and returned back to her old ways. Their relationship would later be greatly damaged further in THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!, where Jesse (along with Georgie) pulls a prank on Melissa by dumping a bowl of spaghetti on her head. This resulted in Jesse being kicked out of her house, permanently. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeffrey Jr. is one of the few family members in the Ridgway family that Melissa is very fond of. According to Melissa, Jeffrey Jr. is much better than his father and that he is handsome, also telling that he was different from Jesse, whom she does not seem to care for very much. She also describes him as a "hottie with muscles". Theresa Abraham-Ridgway Theresa and Melissa are best friends. They often drink alcoholic beverages and attend country clubs together. Melissa will frequently talk Theresa into taking numerous shots, and will agree with mostly everything she says. George Stahlberger George and Melissa have a visibly poor relationship. George states that Melissa locks him out of his own house frequently, and they often have arguments. They are often heard arguing while Jesse and Corn are in a different room. In ALCOHOL FREAKOUT!, Melissa stole George's wine, much to his dismay. When attempting to take it back, Melssa shattered the glass bottle, ensuing a loud argument, which resulted in George furiously leaving the room. In December 2015, George and Melissa had a heated argument about the Christmas tree and Christmas tree decorations. George accused Melissa of destroying parts of the decorations, however in fact it was Jeffery Sr. that destroyed them by throwing Melissa into it all. George then later said that it was all her fault because she made the situation worse by getting into a fight with Jefferey Sr. which made him throw her, making it her fault because of that reason. Georgie Stahlberger Georgie and Melissa seem to have a neutral mother-to-son relationship. However, as it turns out after THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!, Melissa seems to favor Georgie over Jesse. Even accusing Jesse of manipulating her son and continues to deny that the prank was jointly done by the two. Also, in REPEAT OFFENDERS!, Melissa does not believe Jesse when told that Georgie set up the prank as well, even after Georgie admitting to it. She claims that Jesse "manipulated" Georgie into orchestrating the prank. This further evidences the favoritism with Georgie over Jesse. Melissa claims that Georgie eats food on a ration-based system. Things She Has Destroyed/Damaged/Stolen So Far Trivia *It seems as theory that Melissa was Doctor Nelson on Psycho Family Therapy or possible a look a like. *Melissa looks similar to Doctor Nelson. *Melissa is one of the very few characters to be seen drunk. The others are Theresa, and Jeffrey Sr. *Melissa is the only person who seems to hate Larry. *Melissa is the second person to be described as being just like Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., the first being Jeffrey Jr. *Melissa and George have a very complicated relationship, similar to Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa. * Melissa seems to favour Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. over Jesse, as shown in ALCOHOL FREAKOUT!. ** More like sexually interested into Jeffrey and his muscles, which seems to creep him out. * Melissa often pokes people in their chest when provoked, as evidenced in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! and THE SPAGHETTI PRANK! Though she does not evidently realise that poking people in their chest will also offend the person she's jabbing at by invading other people's space and touching them, as evident in the former video. Category:Females Category:Villains